<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The bird, safe. by AbigailAppleby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843030">The bird, safe.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbigailAppleby/pseuds/AbigailAppleby'>AbigailAppleby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Arthur's Little Bird [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>merlin(tv)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Clever!Merlin, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Happy Ending, Healing, M/M, Manipulation, Rape, angry arthur, injured Gwaine, sneaky Merlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:09:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbigailAppleby/pseuds/AbigailAppleby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin暴露了自己，被当作叛国贼，破碎又孤独，Merlin将如何拯救自己并阻止他们呢？阅读'Arthur's little bird'的终章，它将会为你揭露</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwaine/Percival (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon, Merlin/Mordred (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Arthur's Little Bird [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The bird, safe.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416071">The bird, safe.</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/pseuds/ohmerthurcharm">ohmerthurcharm</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>你们好！我很抱歉它竟然写了这么长。现在终于是最后一章了。我的文章词句很奇怪，它像往常一样没有修订过，所以我的错误会很明显地暴露出来， 如果有任何拼写或者句子上的错误，我在此对你们表示抱歉。我已经读了五遍了，它看起来应该没有问题，如果仍然有的话，我对你们表示抱歉。总之，这是Arthur's little bird系列的最后一章了。并且我要感谢你们留下喜欢和评论。这是一个有趣的系列 :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>当他们到达大厅时，Merlin被扔到地上并发出了呻吟，当他躺在地板上时他试图轻轻地用手将自己的身体支撑起来<br/>
然后Arthur转过身“Merlin……”<br/>
Merlin轻轻地抽着鼻子，紧绷着脖子和眼睛看着他<br/>
Arthur对着其中一个离开的卫兵点了点头，叹了口气<br/>
“发生了什么？” Merlin沙哑地问<br/>
“似乎你小小的朋友在拿着敏感情报去找敌军时被发现了，这得感谢我忠实的骑士， Leon阁下……现在真相被揭露了”他说完，Merlin立刻看到了Leon向这边走来，走到Arthur跟前小声地对着他说了些什么，然后转过身冷酷地看着Merlin<br/>
“带他进来” Arthur吩咐他们道<br/>
Merlin听到有东西被拖动的声音，然后他看到Gwaine被推在地上，被迫跪在他的旁边，他的大腿被包扎起来了，但Merlin仍能看到鲜血正于绷带上蔓开，他的整个腿部都在向下坠。 他看起来像死人一样苍白，眼睛几乎闭上，整个身体摇摇欲坠。<br/>
“Gwaine……” Merlin涌出眼泪，呼吸着，慢慢用他的手臂移动着向他靠近<br/>
“别动” Leon怒视着他说，Merlin安静地愣住了<br/>
“尽管我很抱歉，Merlin…… 我不想，但我不得不让你认为我没有注意到你的计划。我允许你去地图绘师的帮工哪，不是为了让你了解到更多关于应对我们的信息和知识，而是为了让你去一个地方获取一些东西[EVIDENCE]，证明你是有罪的。至少Leon爵士认为它会这样发生以便于证明你的罪行的。而现在看来他似乎是对的” Arthur用平静的声音说<br/>
Merlin抬起头来看着他，眼里涌出泪水“你多久就知道了？”<br/>
Arthur轻轻叹了口气，眼神因为陷入思考而飘忽茫然起来“我第一次对你产生怀疑时，是Leon告诉我你和Gwaine的谈话时，你还记得我给你的那封信吗？”<br/>
Merlin吞了吞口水，点点头<br/>
“Leon已经提醒我了……于是我们开始制定计划” Arthur说“我向你发过誓的，对不对？哪就是我永远不会停止下……寻找真相的脚步”<br/>
Merlin皱着眉，用指甲抓着大理石制的地板，愤怒地咆哮<br/>
“别误会我的意思,我刚开始也很纠结，但我仍然执行了Leon和我一起制定的计划，因为他的感觉从没错过” Arthur说着，向前走进了一步。他微笑起来 “我对你很乐意地打开自己的身体感到印象深刻。从来没有人会像你一样如此乐意地和我这个敌人上床。也许你确实喜欢我……又或者你只是个婊子喜欢别人好好地肏你”<br/>
Merlin低声咆哮“你让我感到恶心！”<br/>
“现在您相信我了吗，陛下？” Leon看着Arthur问<br/>
“我相信了，谢谢你，Leon” Arthur回头对着骑士微笑，再转身看着Merlin<br/>
“我从来都不想和你上床，我只想利用它确保你信任我，并认为我是喜欢你的” Merlin鼓起勇气冲他喊，用暗沉的眼神狠狠地怒视着他“你他妈才没有赢，我不会允许它发生的。我不会让你再杀掉任何一个无辜的人！”<br/>
Arthur蹲了下来“你要怎么做到那一点呢？” 他慢慢地问“你没有匕首并且你的腿断了”<br/>
Merlin感到他的身体因为愤怒而沸腾，他的眼睛变成了金色又迅速变回了蓝色。他困惑地皱着眉，眨了眨眼，然后怒视着Arthur，举起了他的手，在Arthur笑容面前伸开“Forþ fleoge!”<br/>
Arthur的笑容只是更阴郁了一些，但什么都没有发生<br/>
Merlin皱着眉，喘息着，他的手滑到了地上，汗水正顺着他的眉毛滑落<br/>
“你真的以为我有可能会让一个敌人有如此强大的力量吗？” Arthur一边站起来一边反问他“当Leon告诉我你可能是叛徒以后，我在我们的饭菜里下了药，它只会对魔法师有影响。因此我下的药量不算太多，这就是你为什么能翻印那张地图的原因。但现在如你所见……你完全不能使出一丁点儿的魔法了。” Arthur说“我赢了，Merlin，而你输了”<br/>
Merlin看着跪下的Gwaine，摇摇晃晃地倒下并且失去意识，他的腿下噙着一小摊血。<br/>
Merlin感到自己的喉头变紧，浑身发冷<br/>
“为什么如此沉默，Merlin？别担心……” Arthur微笑起来 “I我不会杀了你……我会把你留下来……作为我的婊子。当然我会剥夺你身为配偶的权利。你除了是一个被我肏的屁股之外你什么都不是，而你将被绑在我的床上……”<br/>
Merlin的手蜷成了拳头，并怒视着Arthur “绝不可能！”<br/>
Arthur哼哼着，不相信地笑了起来<br/>
Merlin绝望地环顾了一周，当他看到Gwaine挣扎着想要醒来但并不起效时，他涌出了眼泪<br/>
“在那里……” 他停下来，停止了说话<br/>
“什么在那里？” Arthur无趣地问“难道这里有一个你想保护的朋友吗？”<br/>
Merlin摇摇头<br/>
“Leon……你觉得他可能在问谁？” Arthur看着骑士问<br/>
骑士只是耸了耸肩<br/>
Merlin看见骑士的剑被插在剑鞘里，别在背带上，他在决心把它拿走之前微笑起来<br/>
“好吧……” Merlin说“你得到我了……”<br/>
Arthur高兴地点了点头“好孩子……你已经清楚地认识到了你的位置”<br/>
Merlin轻轻地抽了抽鼻子，草率地擦了擦眼泪“所以你准备何时剥离我作为配偶的权利呢？”<br/>
“明天……” Arthur说“今天我将享受我的胜利……”<br/>
Merlin咬着他的嘴唇，当他希望自己准备好要做什么之后，他轻轻地叹了口气“接下来你要对我做什么？”<br/>
“把你带到Gaius哪去……治好你的腿……然后你将会被链子锁到我的床上去……” Arthur说“你得知道……你的话确实让人信服Merlin……但对我忠诚的骑士来说，你不够小心”<br/>
“看来的确是这样……” Merlin故意为难地说，这似乎使他们俩高兴起来<br/>
“我认为我和你进行了一段很棒的婚姻……” Merlin喘了口气 “然后你毁灭了它” Merlin说着，怒视着Leon<br/>
“很高兴你终于意识到自己的位置所在了” Leon说<br/>
Merlin摇摇头“可能也还行” 他喃喃自语<br/>
“那是什么？” Arthur问<br/>
“如果现在在这儿吸你的老二，还不如现在就把我送进地狱……可能就会像把我自己训练成你的性玩具一样好”他反击道<br/>
Leon的脸微微舒展一点“你知道吗……那不是个坏主意”<br/>
Merlin抬起头，假装震惊的样子<br/>
“你是对的。我们应该找机会让你试试” Arthur笑着在快速地摇着头的Merlin面前跪下<br/>
“不！不，这只是个愚蠢的玩笑，不！” 他大惊失色<br/>
“嘘，嘘” Arthur轻声所，紧紧地抓起他的头发，用一种让Merlin会因为痛苦而尖叫的方式扭动他的手臂<br/>
“停下！停下，求你停下！” 他抽泣着尖叫，Arthur停了下来<br/>
“求你了……求你了，我会做的……只是请别折断它……” Merlin喘着气流着泪<br/>
Arthur点点头，拍拍他的头“好婊子”<br/>
Merlin把一句辱骂咽了回去，看着Leon“至少给我个机会让我选择吸谁的”<br/>
“好吧” 过了一会儿Arthur说<br/>
“我猜 我应该选那个聪明的人，因为是他阻止了我的计划” Merlin说<br/>
Leon点点头“好，拿椅子来！” 他朝站着卫兵的门口喊叫道<br/>
一个椅子被搬了进来，也同样拿来了一个枕头好让Merlin靠在上面<br/>
Leon坐在 Merlin面前，而Merlin坐地足够高以便他可以吸他的老二<br/>
Merlin颤抖着，因为恼怒而发出呻吟，褪下骑士的裤子，显示出Leon腿间肿大坚硬的老二<br/>
Merlin的脸因为羞耻而升温，Leon紧紧地抓着他的头发<br/>
“尽量不要咬”他说<br/>
“为什么我该？要怎么证明？” Merlin伤心地叫了出来，然后舔舔嘴唇，皱起眉头含住了它<br/>
Leon拍拍他的脸 “很好，很好”<br/>
Merlin集中他的呼吸<br/>
计划一: 让他沉浸在快乐中无法集中注意力<br/>
计划二: 试图拿到他的剑<br/>
计划三: 向他能刺的地方刺去<br/>
计划四: 怎么杀了Arthur.<br/>
Merlin呻吟出声，吮吸着，鼓起他的嘴巴，上下移动<br/>
Arthur扯下Merlin的裤子， Merlin紧抓着枕头。这不太好， 当Merlin拿到剑时Arthur有优势阻止他<br/>
他推脱道 “陛下……这很疼……我很害怕我会因为你的拖拽咬到Leon先生的老二。你肏我肏地太用劲了，这很疼” 他闷闷不乐地说<br/>
“他是对的，我一点都不希望他伤害我，陛下……您能看着直到完全轮到您吗？” Leon问<br/>
“很好” Arthur说着站起来“我叫把椅子来”<br/>
Leon点点头Merlin继续吸他的老二，当他在给Leon口的时候他发出一些轻轻的呻吟和鼻音<br/>
“操，你——你真他妈棒！” Leon叫起来，当Merlin移动时他紧紧地抓着他的头发<br/>
Merlin推开他一点“需要……接触你……请把我移起来一点”<br/>
Leon施恩把他抱起来一点，放在哪儿<br/>
Merlin用他的一只手拨弄Leon的睾丸，他的另一只手则在他吸他的老二时撸动着它，让Leon变湿了，并更硬了一些。着个男人颤抖着，叫了出来<br/>
Merlin在Leon的大腿血管上施压，并且吸地更用尽了。他慢慢退出来，Leon喊叫着，喘息着<br/>
当他感到Leon的睾丸变紧时， 他突然用手肘把自己推起来，变得更高了，把手从Leon的修长上挪开，然后用手护住利昂的剑柄，Leon的球自动拉紧了，Leon的一个球喷射了。Leon痛苦地尖叫着，仍然沉浸在快乐中。<br/>
Merlin抓住机会拔出剑， 他的另一只手揉捏着他的蛋，当他把手撤回后，Leon因为他敏感的蛋在他手里而不敢移动<br/>
他怒视着 Leon，而Leon正用一种惊恐至极的表情看着他<br/>
Merlin把剑刺进了Leon的胸部，损毁他的心脏 “这一击是因为你伤害Gwaine！”<br/>
Leon因为极度痛苦而发出尖叫。Merlin拿开了他的另一只手，压在Leon的胸膛上，因为Merlin把剑拔出他又一次发出尖叫<br/>
然后他听到Arthur的尖叫回荡在他耳边，冲击着他的大脑<br/>
他咬牙切齿地让他站在原地，因为恼怒而尖叫，他面向他站的地方，摇摇晃晃，他的裤子滑了下去<br/>
Arthur极度愤怒地冲他跑来<br/>
Merlin阴沉沉地怒视着他，可能是肾上腺素的原因，Merlin感到他的疼痛已经麻木了<br/>
他只是上前走了几步，并且Arthur越来越近。 Merlin把一只手从刀刃上拿开，另一只手又握紧了刀刃<br/>
他试着把时间安排得恰到好处。Arthur现在是落后于他，梅林移动他的手，把他的脚向后挪了挪，一拳打在Arthur的脸上，让他摇摇晃晃地晃了回去，然后进入一个战斗方位。<br/>
他对着Merlin冷笑， 他的手握成了拳头，向Merlin猛地攻去，但速度很慢， Merlin摇摇晃晃地上前一步，抓住 Arthur的肩膀，刺伤 Arthur的胸膛<br/>
男人吃惊地张开了嘴，突然停了下来，Merlin抓住他的金发， 把自己的前额撞向Arthur的前额，咬牙切齿，双目圆瞪地把剑旋扭入Arthur的胸膛，这个男人因为剧烈的疼痛向后退着步子，看起来伤得厉害<br/>
“现在你将再也不会他妈的伤害另外的任何一个人了？” Merlin咆哮着，低叫着放开Arthur，拖着剑把它甩到了外面去<br/>
Arthur踉跄着向前走去，倒在枕头上，Merlin把剑扔到Arthur的手上。Merlin感觉自己倒在了地上，然后他眨眨眼，转头看见了 Gwaine.<br/>
最后他试图把自己撑起来一点，紧紧地拥抱了他，摸着他的头发“Gwaine” 他微笑着轻轻说，闭上了眼睛“Gwaine，现在一切都结束了……一切都已经结束了”<br/>
他低语<br/>
Merlin亲了亲他的脸“现在结束了……已经结束了”<br/>
一声轻轻的，宽慰的叹息从这名男子口中发出<br/>
当Gwaine靠在Merlin身上倒下时，Merlin看向门口 “救命！”<br/>
门被打开了，两名守卫冲了进来<br/>
“我的朋友需要帮助！！” Merlin恳求着<br/>
他们看看国王和骑士，审查这一状况<br/>
“让Gaius来！快点！”他叫起来，其中一个人立马冲了出去<br/>
面前这名守卫跪了下来，检查了Arthur的脉搏，并宽慰地发出一声深深的叹息 “终于……他死了……谢谢你，配偶……谢谢你”<br/>
Merlin把自己的头埋在 Gwaine的肩膀里，为他的朋友感到害怕<br/>
然后他听到人们走了进来，女仆，男仆，卫兵，都一起走了进来<br/>
他们都开始因为喜悦而欢呼<br/>
两个男人帮助Merlin站起来，另一个则帮忙把Gwaine抬到担架上，在Merlin晕倒之前把他带走了<br/>
Merlin在Gaius房间内的一张小床上醒来<br/>
“Gwaine？” 他呼唤着<br/>
Gaius向他走近，Merlin眨着眼看着他“Gwaine呢？”他问<br/>
他微笑着点点头 “他很好……他失血过多，但他会好起来的”<br/>
Merlin叹息着，宽慰并且愉快地笑起来,并发出可爱的笑声<br/>
“他刚刚才睡着但他最终会醒来” Gaius提醒他 “他很强壮”<br/>
Merlin点点头，涌出眼泪<br/>
Gaius把手放在Merlin肩膀上，并严肃地对他点了点头“谢谢你，Merlin”<br/>
Merlin也对他点点头 “我……我应该做的”<br/>
“没有人能像你这样有勇气……这一定很可怕” Gaius说<br/>
Merlin点了点头，开始哭， Gaius弯下腰，当Merlin紧紧拥抱他时他也紧抱着他, 开始哭个不停<br/>
“做的好，Merlin你救了我们所有人” Gaius轻轻地说着，Merlin陷入了沉睡<br/>
一个半月后Merlin康复了，但他知道在精神上、心理上他需要花几年才能彻底愈合。<br/>
现在的新国王Harold在一场比试中赢得了王国。 他将曾经紧张沉重的王国变成了一个快乐的、朝气蓬勃的王国，并且现在正与其他五个国家进行密切谈话<br/>
Merlin和 Percival还有Gwaine离开了，他们和德鲁伊人民一同前往了Merlin的小小的王国<br/>
他们花了三天庆祝他的回归，最后所有人都美美地在临时搭建的小床上尽情伸展四肢，睡着了<br/>
第二天一早Merlin醒来到溪流边去洗澡<br/>
Gwaine走过去对他，抱着他的肩膀看着他“你这块地方可真是块风水宝地”<br/>
Merlin转过身对他微笑 “谢谢你”<br/>
“你是一个好的领导者，我可以这么说” Gwaine说<br/>
“你应该去看看我离开时候的样子，你可能会认为我是个暴君” Merlin坦言<br/>
“你很愤怒……就是那样……” Gwaine提醒他，Merlin只是耸了耸肩<br/>
“你在这儿还好吗？不会觉得无聊吧？” Merlin问<br/>
“我在想和Percival的最终旅程。这有好几个地方我想带他去看看……然后我就回去了” Gwaine 说着，露出一个平和的微笑<br/>
“感谢你这样说” Merlin微笑 “祝你们旅程好运”<br/>
“啊，那是几个月前了，我想我们冒险结束以后应该会享受和德鲁伊在一起的平静生活” Gwaine说<br/>
Merlin点点头 “拿很棒”<br/>
Gwaine朝他走过去抱紧了他<br/>
Merlin笑起来“我裸着的呢……别这样”<br/>
Gwaine亲了亲他的头 “谢谢你Merlin.”<br/>
Merlin微笑着回抱了他“也谢谢你 Gwaine。如果没有你的帮助我不可能做到它”<br/>
Percival走过来，笑着打趣“我打扰到你们了吗？”<br/>
“你搞错时间了，Percy” Merlin叹了口气，当这个高个子男人拥抱他时他微笑起来<br/>
Merlin在他们的怀抱中感受到安全，闭上了眼睛<br/>
“这是天堂……”他叹息<br/>
“是的” Gwaine露齿而笑，也闭上眼<br/>
Percival微笑着发出了赞同的哼哼声<br/>
最后Gwaine分开了他们的拥抱，眨着眼看着Merlin “帐篷回见”<br/>
Merlin点点头，Percival离开了，揉了揉他的头发，给了他一个愉快的微笑， 然后用 他的手臂揽着Gwaine的腰，高兴地吻了他，然后离开了<br/>
Merlin笑着将自己洗干净，用魔法穿上衣服，走了回去，每个人都在帮忙打扫，到了下午，一切都安排妥当，人们也更加清醒了。<br/>
Merlin坐在他帐篷里的床上，安静地思考着。迷失在他的思考中<br/>
帘子be 拉开了，Merlin看向入口“啊，Mordred”<br/>
一个年轻的男子朝他走来，并害羞地滚动了一下喉咙“你回来真是太好了……Emrys”<br/>
Merlin笑着让他坐在他的身边。他点点头找他说的做了，然后敬畏地看着Merlin<br/>
“为什么你这样看着我？” Merlin轻轻地笑了起来<br/>
“因为……你击败了国王和他的骑士。你并没有寻求我们的帮助，一个人就完成了它……甚至没有用你的魔法……你让人吃惊”他微笑<br/>
Merlin摇摇他的头“不……”<br/>
“请别谦虚。你把这件事做地棒极了……” Mordred说着把他的手放到 Merlin的大腿上<br/>
他轻轻动了动他的腿，移开了眼神<br/>
Mordred拿开了他的手“抱歉”<br/>
“不……不，我才该抱歉……它……太频繁了，我很抱歉……” Merlin轻轻说<br/>
“如果你需要谈谈，我就在这” Mordred说</p><p>Merlin 点点头 “我知道了……谢谢你……”<br/>
Mordred点点头站起来鞠了一躬，离开了<br/>
Merlin空虚地盯着虚无，在这种状态下持续了几个小时<br/>
最终他听到脚步声，才发现 Gwaine走了进来“嘿，晚餐准备好了”<br/>
Merlin点点头站起来，他的表情庄严而肃穆<br/>
Gwaine悲伤地叹了口气“我很抱歉让你经历这一切，Merlin”<br/>
Merlin给了他一个虚弱的微笑，然后向餐桌走去，所有人都聚集在哪<br/>
Merlin在他们面前站起来，深深地吸了一口气“我站在你们所有人面前……和两位特别的帮助我将这件事变得有可能发生的人站在一起。我不认为我能做到它但我很乐意去试一试。 每一天都被不确定性和紧张充斥着……但我有好的盆友在我身边帮助我，这样我才能激怒Arthur他本人杀死他。最终我们被发现了……我以为一切都失去了… …但我找到了他们的弱点，他们都倒在了剑下，死于我的手中。这很奇怪……我认为魔法就是我本身……我用我的力量做所有事……对于这项任务的成功，我认为我的魔法会在最后排上用场……但事实上并不是我的魔法帮助了我而是我物理意义上的身体。我总是依赖于魔法的力量以至于我忘了常人身体所拥有的力量。我总是认为我如果失去了魔法，我将一无是处。 这是一个很没用的想法，但我现在发现即使没有魔法也能做到一些事。我并不嗜血但是……他们必须倒下……我无法和他们和平共处。但现在他们死了，再也无法伤害任何无辜的人了……” Merlin不平稳地呼吸着“这是为了所有因为他的愤怒而殒命的人所做。这是为了Daegal的生命……他美好的本质。现今，新朋旧友同聚于此，齐乐同享” 他顿了顿并点点头 “欢呼吧，诸位”<br/>
“恭贺！”他们一同欢呼并饮酒<br/>
Gwaine笑着看着他，咬下一口他的鸡肉，当Merlin坐下看着人群中Mordred喜爱的微笑时，Percival拍了拍Gwaine的背<br/>
Merlin安静地吃着，虚弱地回到他的帐篷一觉睡到天明。<br/>
接下来的几个月，Percival和Gwaine决定留下来帮助 Merlin恢复<br/>
年岁荏苒，Merlin的状态变得越来越好，就算他们是完成了某些事，但过去事情的痕迹不可能完全被抹杀，Merlin仍然能追忆起一小部分的记忆。最后，时间冲刷事迹，于是它逐渐斑驳褪色，变成一份飘渺模糊的记忆。<br/>
他变得更加完善 ，变得比他为自己的朋友去复仇前更加与众不同，更加坚毅并且更加成熟<br/>
在Merlin建立的基础上，似乎每个人都很快乐， 他的小王国扩展开来成为一个可靠的，令<br/>
. 最终，Gwaine和Percival在带着Merlin在Gwaine生日上当作礼物地图去旅行之前，向Merlin说了衷心的道别。<br/>
这是一次愉快的告别，他们在分别之时都面露微笑。Merlin是时候让他们继续他们的探险了，他为他们感到高兴，有时也会觉得伤感，道但他总是以微笑结束。很高兴遇到他们，并祝他们一切顺利<br/>
五年后他们带着一个名叫Jason的男孩来看望他。They had found him after a raid on his village which left the villagers dead in the streets and took him in as their own. 他们是在他的村庄遭遇袭击之后发现他的，这次袭击使村民们死在街上，他们决定把他当作自己的人带走。他是个逗人开心的孩子并且很有活力<br/>
那天晚上他们坐下来，互相谈论他们探险的经历，Merlin从未感到如此的快乐过<br/>
夜里，Merlin静静地爬上床<br/>
Mordred安静地溜进了他的帐篷“Merlin？”<br/>
“嗯？” Merlin睡意沉沉地发出轻哼<br/>
“我想给你看些东西”他微笑着悄悄地对他说<br/>
Merlin站起来跟着Mordred，他把他带到湖边，湖面上洋溢着灿烂的蓝色光芒<br/>
Mordred抓紧他的手，轻轻地吻了它“我很抱歉……”<br/>
Merlin叹了口气“你没有什么应该道歉的”<br/>
“你离开时我对你太刻薄了” Mordred坦言<br/>
“我也是” Merlin忧郁地微笑了一下<br/>
Mordred叹了口气“我对它感到非常后悔”<br/>
“现在它已经过去了……并且我现在和你在一起” Merlin说<br/>
“我们能……再尝试一次吗？” Mordred问<br/>
Merlin点点头“可以……”<br/>
“我保证再也不会推开你，我发誓” Mordred郑重其事地发誓<br/>
Merlin点点头，高兴地微笑起来“我知道。这些年来你一直都细致地照顾我，Mordred……谢谢你”<br/>
他们抱紧了对方<br/>
“我非常……想念你” Merlin高兴地呼吸着<br/>
Mordred点点头“我也是……我很抱歉在你离开时搞砸了这一切。我非常，非常抱歉”<br/>
“嘘，嘘” Merlin小声说着放开了他，捧起他的脸 “Mordred……我爱你，这就行了”<br/>
他微笑着，宽慰地点点头<br/>
Merlin靠近他，轻轻地亲吻他，Mordred也轻轻地回吻他<br/>
风柔软又温暖地吹拂过他们的头发，蟋蟀在夜幕下鸣叫。月亮高高悬起，光辉照耀在他们身上<br/>
Merlin分开他们，高兴地发出叹息，用他的前额压着Mordred的<br/>
“我爱你，Merlin” Mordred轻轻说<br/>
“我也爱你Mordred”他说着，他们手指交缠相握，闭着眼睛静静地站在那里。享受、感知着彼此的陪伴，他们的魔力在彼此的身上交织，一起跳舞，轻轻地发出响声，轻轻地颤动着。<br/>
Merlin感到残缺的自己变得完整了，幸福并且充实，于是他轻轻地笑了起来<br/>
The end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>